


you fell from the stars (and now i'm starstruck)

by JillianEmily



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, basically percy being a loser, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillianEmily/pseuds/JillianEmily
Summary: The one where Percy's day at work is nothing but ordinary until Annabeth Chase walks in, and he makes the mistake of accusing his celebrity crush of stealing. Percabeth one-shot, AU
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> accidentally deleted

Percy really just wanted to go home.

It was only noon and he had already had his fair share of awful customer encounters in the magical place he called _Walgreens._ He didn’t know what was up today, but it was as though every single person had a stick up their ass, and he was _not_ being paid enough for this.

Regardless, he didn’t have the option of going home because he just started his shift and also because he needed money as a poor twenty-four-year-old who decided to go to grad school. 

Still. He wasn’t even doing anything _useful._ Someone else was at the front manning checkout, so he resorted to sort of stumbling around the store for any source of amusement. 

_Surprise_. Nothing came.

At some point during the next hour, he found himself moping in the candy aisle, contemplating on whether or not he should grab something to keep himself awake. It wasn’t like the store was going to _miss_ those delicious sour gummy worms, and if they did, it would still be worth it.

Percy only managed to calm his desire to snatch that colorful candy when someone breezed by the end of the aisle. He wouldn’t have looked twice if it hadn’t been for the fact that they looked like they had just robbed a bank and were now sulking around the aisles suspiciously.

He tried to ignore them the best he could, but in the mirror lining the top of the wall, he could see the person standing in front of a shelf of rather expensive technological shit he couldn’t be bothered to name. 

The girl, or at least he thinks it’s a girl if the long blonde hair peeking out from underneath a black hoodie was any indication, had her hands stuffed deep into the front pocket, and she was shifting on her feet ready to run at any given moment. This girl appeared _really_ sketch, and as much as he definitely doesn’t want to get involved, he kind of has no choice if she’s stealing.

He quietly made his way around the aisle towards the area she was occupying, treading lightly. Once she came into view, he leaned against the metal rack to survey her, hoping she wouldn’t turn around and notice him ominously watching over her.

From where he stood, he couldn’t really see her face, but everything else about her seemed overly poised. The fabric of her sweater seemed way out of his pay grade, even with the distance between them, and he had to resist the urge to reach out and run his fingers over it.

She stood there for a second, analyzing the display of expensive chargers and headphones, before gently grabbing one and sliding it down the opening of her sleeve. It sent off alarms in Percy’s head because he was fairly certain that she intended to steal it.

He bit his lip sharply, a wave of annoyance coming over him. What was it with customers thinking that they could get away with theft? 

He was just not in the mood to do this today. In the middle of New York City, it could get pretty dangerous when someone was completely disguised by an oversized hoodie. For all he knew, she was carrying a weapon, ready to knock his brains out if he interrupted her master escape plan.

Still, it was his job and those headphones she just grabbed seemed pricey enough to make him lose his job if he just sat by and let it happen, so he didn’t have a choice.

“Excuse me, ma’am?” he called out just as she started to turn and stalk off. She whipped around rapidly, which didn’t do anything to take the suspicion off of her. He still couldn’t get a great view of her face, and he also didn’t really care to.

She slowly twisted her hands together, her fingers just barely peeking out from below the rims of the sleeves. She stayed silent, perhaps to stay innocent until proven guilty, but when he didn’t elaborate, she was forced to calmly mutter, “Yes?”

Percy almost snorted in her face. From her stance, she seemed to know _exactly_ why he had interrupted her. Instead of mocking her though, he just nodded towards her hands. “You’re going to have to pay for that, or I’ll be forced to call the police.”

The girl froze. “I—I was _going_ to.”

Percy eyed her carefully, concerned about the hoodie still really low over her face. “You stuffed it into your sleeve and you’re wearing a black jacket over your face in the middle of New York.” 

She scoffed, and then her hand was reaching up to yank the hoodie off her head, revealing her flowing blonde locks and piercing grey eyes, and it was then that Percy realized his grave mistake. “I was not going to steal!”

Percy stumbled over his words because standing right in front of him was _Annabeth Chase_ , one of the biggest actors in the country, _hell,_ maybe even in the world, and she was glaring at him like she was about to pull out a knife and stab him for even insinuating that she would steal from a random Walgreens.

“I—” Percy’s eyes were wide as he stared at the celebrity only five feet in front of him. “I just thought…”

“Thought _what_?” Her voice as she spoke was venomous, dripping with apathy.

Percy couldn’t find it in him to gather his words because Annabeth Chase was so close he could probably reach out and touch her, and he had spent so long being obsessed with her (but in a healthy way, he thinks) and _this could not be happening._

“You’re Annabeth Chase,” he said, dumbfounded. He probably had his mouth gaping and everything. 

“ _And?_ ”

“You’re—” Percy swallowed, suddenly self-conscious of his ugly red polo and work khakis. He felt like Jake from State Farm. “You’re so much prettier than I expected.”

“Excuse me?”

Percy cursed, holding his hands out as though to soften the blow of his words. “No! That’s not what I meant! I just—”

“You just _what_?” Annabeth looked thoroughly offended by him, and he didn’t know how to clarify what he was actually saying without sounding like a stalker that may or may not have a shrine for her.

Still. He didn’t want to insult someone that could turn millions of people against him with the snap of her fingers, so he rushed to say something, which did approximately nothing. “I’ve been watching you for years and you were so pretty, but now you’re standing in the middle of Walgreens and you’re, like, _really_ pretty, like so pretty I could kiss you, and—” Percy shrieked. “Wait, no! Not kiss you! I mean, I could of course, but that’s pretty rude and I’m pretty sure it’s considered harassment in some states, if not all of them, so I definitely won’t do that to you, but—”

Somewhere along his mess of a speech, her face seemed to morph from fury to amusement, and he wanted to just melt into a puddle on the floor and die.

“I’m making myself look like a fool in front of Annabeth Chase,” he muttered to no one in particular. “Perfect.”

“I would reassure you and say you didn’t, but I’d feel guilty lying to you, considering how honest you were with me two seconds ago.” Annabeth looked him up and down, and Percy thought she looked unimpressed. When her eyes trailed back to his, she tilted her head to the side, lifting the side of her mouth slightly in a smile that showed off one of her dimples, and _god,_ she was so freaking gorgeous. “I wasn’t going to steal, for the record.”

“Yeah, I got that now.” Percy suspected his voice also just cracked, and he was actually going to go bang his head into a wall repeatedly until he had a brain bleed. 

It was entirely unfair just how elegant she seemed in this moment because Percy was a blubbering mess over here, and she had the audacity to laugh at him. How could someone be so put together, and just how unlucky do you have to be to look this moronic in front of arguably the hottest celebrity out there?

“Are you alright?” Annabeth asked. “You’re looking a bit faint over there.”

“I just—” Percy gave an awkward grin. “I’m starstruck over here.”

“ _Starstruck?_ ” she asked, testing the word in her mouth. “No one’s ever said that to me before.”

“Really? How could they not?”

“Most people would consider it lame to actually say that to their celebrity crush, as you so eloquently put it.”

Percy flushed. “Funny.”

“It is, don’t you think?” Annabeth smirked at him, and Percy’s heart just about leaped out of his chest. “I have to say, no one’s ever messed up that badly before.”

“Well, I guess no one’s as stupid as me.”

“No one’s accused me of stealing either,” she added unhelpfully. Even without a mirror, Percy just _knew_ he looked redder than a tomato, and he could tell she was basking in his misery. 

That’s it. Percy’s going to walk into the street and let himself get run over by a taxi. 

“A lot of firsts in this room,” Annabeth said, a teasing edge to her voice. “First time meeting a celebrity?”

“How’d you know?” he asked sarcastically, and he realized he was standing awkwardly at a distance from her. 

She looked at the floor between them. “You can get closer, you know. I won’t bite.”

“The look you gave me earlier said otherwise.” Percy got closer anyways so that they were talking like normal human beings. 

Annabeth laughed, and even that about her was smooth and melodic.

He lifted his hand to scratch the base of his neck. “I’m sorry I accused you of stealing.”

“I’ll let it slide because you’re so cute.”

Percy’s mind came to a reeling halt as he processed her words. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought she was flirting with him, but she obviously wasn’t because he was a nobody off the streets. _Right?_

“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to say now,” he offered meekly.

“You really are new to this,” she said, whistling slightly.

“Obviously, I haven’t ever tried to stop a famous actor from stealing.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Percy blinked. “Oh?”

“I guess I’ll just have to help you out then,” she said, sighing in mock disappointment. “You’re supposed to tell me your name.”

White hot alarm flooded through him, because yeah, she was one-hundred perfect flirting with him. That, or she was trying to get him to make even more of a fool of himself. 

Either way, she sure knew what she was doing.

He supposes he would just have to settle with defeat if she was conning him because in no way was he about to pass up the opportunity to cozy up to the hottest girl alive.

“I’m Percy,” he offered, working up the confidence to give her a dazzling smile. “Figures you would want to know my name.”

“Had to know the name of the guy to call me out for my thievery,” she excused jokingly, eyes gleaming. “And the one who proposed making out in the middle of a convenience store.”

“I’m still down for that kiss,” he teases, voice suddenly much less shaky and much more low, deep in the back of his throat. 

“Oh, so now you wanna have game?” she asked, leaning against the shelf with the headphones she’d grabbed now clear in her hand. “Where was that when I asked your name?”

“I was still gathering it up,” he said.

“Hm.” Annabeth nodded knowingly. “I see.”

“Should I make it up to you, then?”

“You’re going to have to if you expect this to go any further,” Annabeth said, but he can tell that she’s mainly messing around with him.

Percy decided to tease her back. “You expect this to go any further?”

“It’s gonna have to. You promised me that kiss, and I expect you to pay up.”

“I guess I’ll just have to deliver, in that case.”

“I charge interest.” When Percy locked eyes with her, there was fire burning between them, and it was like there was something more between them, despite them having just met.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” he said.

A silence fell between them again, but it was comfortable and fitting. They just stared softly at each other for a while until Annabeth spoke again, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“You’re different,” she started, nibbling on her lower lip. “You’re really sweet.”

“I think you mean chaotic,” he quipped, ignoring the way his heart pulsated beneath his fingertips at the heartfelt compliment.

“That whole being in love with me spiel you did was pretty cute,” she said. “When I say you’re sweet, I mean it. I don’t hand things like that out for nothing.”

Percy blushed, gesturing towards her. “Look at you, though. You’re — perfect. I’m not sure how else to put that, but you do everything to please your fans.”

“I _am_ quite perfect,” Annabeth agreed. “But being accused of stealing and then watching you melt into a puddle of nerves and get all jittery? It’s unmatched.”

Percy could not believe that this was actually happening. Everything he thought was true about her from movies and pictures was magnified by ten in person, and she was such a nice person. She was more down-to-earth than other people out there, and it was refreshing. 

He tried to play it cool, but he did the exact opposite, and she _still_ called him cute and sweet and he could actually start fangirling right now.

Percy really didn’t want this to end, so he would just have to take things into his own hands.

“Listen,” he said, standing straighter. He could feel his stomach tingle with nerves. “I know you’re famous and all, and I’m… _not_ , and you probably get asked this all the time, but you seem like someone I’d like to get to know, so I was wondering if…”

“Careful,” Annabeth warned, amused. “You’re starting to lose your game again.”

“Shut up,” he muttered, gently shoving her shoulder. It wasn’t until after the fact that he realized he just touched the golden girl of the country. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

She didn’t answer, and his heart dropped, but then—

“I thought you’d never ask.” Annabeth pursed her lips to stifle her widening grin. 

Percy clapped his hands together, admittedly surprised that she agreed. It was something of dreams. “When are you free?”

“Today works.”

He looked around, contemplating on how to answer. He really needed the money, and he was still in the middle of his shift. Leaving now would cause him to get in some major trouble, but on the other hand…

“Let’s go.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Right now?”

“Right now,” he confirmed.

“You don’t have to finish working first?”

“The guy up front can cover for me,” Percy said, already working up the courage to grab her hand and start pulling her towards the exit. She seemed just as enthusiastic to go with him, lacing their fingers together, sparks of electricity flowing through them. 

Annabeth dropped the headphones back onto the metal racks, smiling jokingly when he looked at her. “Wouldn’t want to steal, would I?”

“I suppose not,” Percy said, utterly infatuated. He had just met her, and he was already dreaming of a future with just the two of them. From the way her eyes traced over the slopes of his face, as though burning them into her memory, he knew he wasn’t alone in it.

As they walked out into the New York sunshine, Percy smiled at Annabeth, and thought she looked amazing under the rays of light. She was everything — pretty and funny and nice and flawless — and she agreed to go out with _him._

Percy tries not to fall in love, but it was easier said than done when this perfect woman was looking at him with those breathtaking eyes and setting his heart on fire.

(But when she kisses him in the middle of Central Park, he knows he already is. He finds he doesn’t mind).


	2. prepare to get starstruck

Percy scoffed at his girlfriend, rolling his eyes fondly as she struggled to force his sweater over her head.

“I don’t think a jacket is going to stop them from seeing you,” he said lightly. “You’re pretty recognizable, if you didn’t already know.”

“Shut up.”

Percy watched her get stuck in her frantic movements, smiling kindly at the few strangers that walked by them and eyed them with cautious. “You’re making people stare at you.”

“That’s because I’m not wearing your jacket. If I was wearing your jacket, they wouldn’t be looking,” Annabeth said distractedly, finally popping her head through the hood.

Percy hardly agrees with that statement because the more she struggled, the _more_ people looked their way. He loves Annabeth very much, but he does think he should be concerned about the fact that she doesn’t know how to put on a jacket.

When she looked at him, her hair flying all over the place, her smile so bright as she stared at nothing but him, and he felt like he was falling in love with her all over again.

“You look ridiculous,” he teased, stepping forward and taking her in his arms. His fingers went to smooth through the flyaways in her hair.

“I never look ridiculous.”

Percy playfully made a sound of disagreement, his hand tracing down to her cheek and letting his thumb gently caress her skin. “Because a movie star never looks like a hot mess, right?”

“Ha! You think I’m hot!”

Percy poked her cheek, but he was smiling at her antics. It wasn’t like he could deny her words because he really did find her hot. It was painfully obvious, especially the first day they met, and he actually told her he was starstruck. His feelings for her were so clear that he might as well have _I think Annabeth Chase is hot_ written across his forehead.

Huh. He should consider getting that tattooed.

“Should we go?” Percy asked, dropping his hands back by his side. There were already people starting to glance their way, clearly recognizing Annabeth’s face, and he didn’t have the heart to tell her that her not-so-foolproof plan wasn’t working.

Annabeth laced their hands together, and they started to walk down the streets of New York. Annabeth was somewhat curled into his side as though trying to hide from the world. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how exhausting it must be to constantly be in the eye of the public, to have your privacy invaded and have to let it happen with a smile on your face, so he lets her press into his side. His arm slid around her waist to hold her close, and from here he could smell her clean hair. It reminds him of home.

They walked aimlessly around the city, and she managed to make it almost an hour without anyone walking up to her. Percy noticed people looking, but he took it upon himself to give them a death stare. Some people took steps, presumably to approach her and ask for a picture, but the second they met Percy’s eyes, they immediately backed up.

“Do you think they’re scared of me?” Percy whispered into her ear.

“Who?”

“Your fans,” Percy said. “Your personal stalkers.”

“With those looks you’ve been giving them, I’m sure they’re terrified.”

So apparently, he wasn’t being as subtle has he had thought.

“I doubt they even know who I am,” Percy disagreed.

“Oh, they know. You’re all over my Instagram. You should read the comments. They’re all thirsting over our picture at the beach. They like your abs.”

“I did read the comments, and then I saw someone say they like your _ass,_ so no, I don’t like to read the comments anymore. I learned my lesson.” Percy squeezed her lightly. “I nearly tracked that guy down just to yell at them and cry.”

Annabeth snorted. “Cry?”

“I’m an emotional man, okay? It’s hard dating a celebrity. I’m worried you’ll leave me for someone who doesn’t automatically assume you’re a thief.”

“If they don’t automatically assume you’re a thief, is it even real love? Besides, I’m not the only thief here.”

Percy gasped in mock offense. “Hey!”

“You stole my heart!” she consoled, giggling. As she smiled, she brought her hand to her face, and his jacket was so big on her that the sleeves flopped down as she did it. For some reason, it made him feel flushed. She was just too cute.

“You’re disgusting,” Percy said, but he planted a lingering kiss on her cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you more, you doofus,” Annabeth said.

They eventually decided to make their way to go eat. They didn’t do things like that very often because of Annabeth — Percy didn’t mind because he loved her and if she was happy, he was happy — but when they did get to go out together, it was _really_ special. He had to enjoy those times when they rose.

Percy was actually surprised that they were still able to be out by this point. No one had walked up to her yet, and he thinks that this might be the longest amount of time they’ve just been in the middle of the city without any fans of hers in over a year. Maybe if they were in a more remote area, it would be more understandable, but New York City?

It hardly a surprise when a girl walks up to the couple, nervously locking eyes and then looking away.

“Excuse me?” she asked. She fidgeted with her fingers, twisting and pulling at them. “You’re Annabeth Chase?”

Annabeth smiled cordially. To anyone, it would seem friendly, but Percy could tell she would rather not have a conversation with anyone. He knew she wouldn’t say anything, of course, but he could see it in her eyes.

The girl’s eyes flicked towards Percy, and she looks alarmingly nervous. When the girl angled herself slightly towards Percy, he furrowed his brows.

“Do you think I could have a picture with you?”

Percy stayed silent, waiting for Annabeth to answer. When she didn’t say anything, he looked at her in confusion, only to find her staring back at him, and it’s then that he realizes the girl was talking to _him._

“Oh, uh — a picture with _me_?” he asked slowly.

“If that’s alright.”

Percy met Annabeth’s eyes, and she looked just as bewildered. He has _never_ been the one people go up to meet, and he doesn’t know why anyone would want to. He’s just a random human being that was dating a celebrity. _He_ wasn’t the celebrity.

“Why?” Percy asked. Annabeth elbowed him sharply at his bluntness. “I mean — I’m not in anything, so…”

“Everyone knows who you are,” she explained, “but if you’re uncomfortable, I can just go.”

Percy blinked. His brain felt like it was malfunctioning.

“You know what? Don’t even worry about it. I’ll just go…”

Percy was perfectly content letting the girl walk away because he didn’t want to take a picture. He was just really caught off guard and messy, and the whole situation was weird, but Annabeth was already speaking out to call her back.

“He’d love to take a picture!” Annabeth exclaimed. “I can take it for you.” She shot him a look that dared him to argue, so he bit his tongue as the girl smiled and took her place next to him. Percy jumped as she slid her arm around his back, and he’s sure his grin was awkward as Annabeth snapped the picture.

A second later, Annabeth was handing the phone back to the girl, who smiled widely at Percy one last time, muttering a quick thanks, before bouncing off and leaving Percy and Annabeth severely confused.

Annabeth slowly turned her head to gaze at him. Her face was neutral at first, but then Percy cracked a grin and she started laughing along with him.

“Did that just happen?” Percy asked, still feeling like he was short-circuiting.

“I think so,” she said, snickering.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“She asked for a picture with me.”

Annabeth snorted. “I know. It’s not like _I_ was the one acting in a ton of movies, or anything.”

“I feel insulted for you,” Percy said. “I worked at _Walgreens_ when I met you. What have I done that was special?”

Annabeth moved to stand in front of him, and his arms automatically went to rest on her waist. “You managed to snag a star, for one.”

“I still don’t know how I tricked you into falling in love with me.”

“Ah, yes. That’s what it was. A trick.”

“Mh-hm.” Percy sighed, looking in the direction the girl disappeared off to. “That was weird.”

“It was a nice change of events. I don’t like how she was all over my boyfriend, though.”

Percy threw his head back, laughing. “You’re just going to have to get used to it because they clearly think I’m attractive.”

“You’re really not that attractive. I’m only dating you out of pity.”

“Oh? Is that why Piper told me you were going on and on about how pretty our kids would be?”

“I’m going to murder her.”

Percy kissed her forehead. “I thought it was cute.”

“It’s mortifying is what it is.”

He cracked a grin. “Would you say that you’re… starstruck by me?”

“ _Percy_.”

“Yes, baby?”

“I hate you.”

“You love me,” he said, kissing her nose. “And I love you.”

“How’d you know?”

“Because I know you,” Percy said.

“How do you feel now that you’re a celebrity?”

“I’m not quite up to your level yet, but I’m getting there.”

Annabeth brushed her hand through his hair. “I’ll be your biggest fan.”

“You already are.”

Annabeth locked eyes with him again, but this time he could see the passion in her eyes. He knows his eyes are the same way. Time seems to slow after their bickering, and right now all he can think about is how badly he wants to kiss her.

Annabeth seems to read his mind.

“Kiss me,” she said quietly.

And so he does.

He stops in the middle of New York City to hold her in his arms, and not caring who’s watching, he kisses her like she’s the only thing that matters, because she is.


End file.
